nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Grievous/Relationships
.]] General Grievous's heroic relationships Allies The Faithful Huck General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies gets along well with his best friend, Huckleberry Hound. He was worried about the dog when he was captured by the villainous Anakin Skywalker. Grievous and Huck grew as they had things in common where the general was enslaved by the Jedi and Huck was enslaved by the Jedi of the Galactic Republic on Earth. As the Gen.'s 3rd-In-Command, Huck goes with the General and helps him out. Top Cat As another friend of the General, Top Cat accidentally trusted the villainous Galactic Republic since he fell for Palpy's old Republican tricks which forced Earth to be enslaved by the Jedi. After that, Nute Gunray freed Earth and Top Cat became a captain of the Confederate Navy. He worked with the General and helped Huck. Droop-a-Long Grievous became a good friend with Droop-a-Long Coyote. He trusted him but was worried about the way Ricochet Rabbit treats Droopy. Grievous cares for him and tries to help Droop overcome his fear of using his armor. Grievous sees that Droop cares for him and loves the way. Grievous and Droop-A-Long saved each other from Jango Fett's fire various times. Ricochet Rabbit Grievous and his other good friend, Ricochet Rabbit, get along well. Sometimes, Ricochet forgets about Grievous and totally says he doesn't need the General, which makes his deputy, Droop-a-Long Coyote, angry. Grievous treats Ricochet with respect but also the Gen. gets annoyed when Ricochet rushes into battles and tries to fight Jango Fett. Grievous was also very sad that Ricochet stole his his credits and gave them to Viceroy Nute Gunray. Battle Droids Grievous and Battle Droids get along well for the most part. The droids sometimes go crazy and try to hurt Grievous. Grievous only gets along well with is OOM Pilot Droids as seen in the picture above at the top. Nanoha Grievous and his other friend Nanoha, get along well. As part of the Time-Administration Bureau, Nanoha at first followed her duties and attacked the heroic CIS but didn't want to. Grievous tried not to fight her and she later felt bad for him. After that, the two got along. Grievous had a little crush on Nanoha, but he saw Fate, he quickly lost interest in Nanoha and she only liked him as friend. She can be trusted and other times, she's a too violent to others and ready to Starlight Breaker people which makes Grievous worried about her. Love Interests Old crushes Asajj Ventress (GrieVentress) Grievous had a crush on Asajj Ventress in the early part of wars. He then realized he made a mistake. Grievous and Ventress were together but Ventress betrayed the General's feelings and hurt him. She later tried to return to him but she took advantage of him again. Now, she likes Grievous and wants him for herself but Grievous isn't coming back a deceitful girlfriend again. Riley Matthews (Rilevous) The General accidentally fell in love with 8th Grader Riley Matthews. Grievous tried to act nice and special around Riley but the female student didn't return the Kaleesh's feelings. Grievous and Riley are good friends but the General wanted to leave and get back to the world of the Confederacy of Independent Systems so he wouldn't think about how he couldn't date Riley. When Riley was forced to join the Galactic Republic of evil, she aided Jango Fett in destroying Super's Battle's Time-Warp Ship. She later felt bad for the General and betrayed the villainous Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi and saved the General. After the General died, Riley felt sympathy for the Gen. and thanked him at his grave. She later tries to help Grievous and has even drew a picture of the heroic General which makes Grievous blush anytime he sees that. Emily (Emivous) , one of Grievous's other crushes.]] The heroic General had a crush on Emily. She, however, liked Grievous as a friend and not the same way. Grievous later dated Emily and Grievous mentioned that Emily was pretty. She took the comment happily as Maya and Riley were spying on Grievous and his date. Grievous gave Emily his flower and asked her to please love him but Emily told Grievous that she liked some other guy. Grievous, heartbroken again, kept it cool and told her to go with the other guy. He then walked out of the walked of the shop and Emily was confused that Grievous liked her. Fate (GrieFate) Grievous cared for Fate as a girlfriend but couldn't trust her at first for attacking him since she didn't want to listen. Fate was secretly in a relationship with Nanoha and used Grievous as a tool to her getting away with crazy actions. Fate used Ford for as secret weapon to destroy the heroic Head of State of the Confederacy-Alliance, Grievous, much to Fate's annoyance when Ford was killed by accident. Pretending to be in a relationship with Grievous, she used him until Nanoha was reeady to reveal that she had feelings for her and make Grievous upset. The only reason why Fate ever kept Grievous on her side, was because she wanted him to be used as a tool to help her get out of trouble. After Vivio spoiled their plans to keep gaining Grievous, Fate and Nanoha were angry and spanked Vivio for her actions. However, due this using Grievous as a tool thing, heroic T-series tactical droid TV-94B kicked all of the Mid-Childans out of the Confederacy. Current loves Signum (Grienum) , Grievous's other crushes.]] When Grievous first met Signum, he liked her, although he was wary of her businesslike, cold nature, and felt as though she wouldn't like him. Signum on the other hand likes him, but she is easily embarrassed and is unsure of what to say to him about her feelings; she had no idea that he had the same problem. When Signum took it upon herself to clean Grievous' armor parts while the OOM Pilot Droids worked on the rest of Grievous' body, Grievous was confused, but he allowed her to work on him, seeing that she had a desire to help. She didn't stop there; she also accompanied the General when he was lonely and did her best to make him feel better. The two had an odd relationship for a while, but it was clear that both of them liked each other; however, any attempts in forming a relationship were ruined when Alicia Testarossa's schemes to wed Grievous with her mother Precia Testarossa succeeded. Later, Grievous divorced Precia after getting fed up with her abusive behavior towards both him and her daughter Fate, and attempted to talk to Signum again. However, there are still problems, such as Alicia's schemes to get Fate in trouble and Precia trying to be possessive of Grievous, so both Signum and Grievous have to fight to have alone time. During that time, they attempt to get to know each other, and Signum reassures Grievous that she isn't as cold as she looks. Maya Hart (Grieaya) Grievous currently likes Maya Hart but is worried of her actions. Maya Hart loves Grievous but despises his compassionate and caring personality. She also called Grievous "naive" due his lack of seeing things and quick things by other people. Maya Hart has gone crazy with her relationship and was perfectly fine before when she liked Grievous. Now, Maya is cunning, stronger, and fierce girl in the battlefield and can take on almost anyway with stealing Grievous's Kaleesh lightsabers. Her lying tactics work and get the heroic General to distrust Riley Matthews sometimes but Grievous stills cares for Riles. Grievous is worry Kaleesh and hates it when people lie to him and can't trust neither Riles or Maya due to Maya's lying. The Poor General doesn't even know Maya lied to him. Fluttershy (Grieshy) .]] Grievous and Fluttershy liked each other at first. Both finding each other cute but Rainbow Dash teased Grievous to make him take his [[Soulless One|Belbullab-22 starighter ''Soulless One]] and killed himself. Fluttershy, angered by this went evil and killed several people and Battle Droids alike. When Grievous was repaired, Fluttershy was possessive of him and he later left since she was crazy. Fluttershy later blew up Kalee, with the Death Star, the Galactic Republic and Jedi's newest weapon. Sad, Grievous left her alone. After a while, she tried to kill Top Cat and his Invisible Hand. Grievous later stopped Fluttershy's villainous actions. Later, Fluttershy was killed by the enemy and was sent to Droid Heaven and was warned by the B3 God that she might go to Darth Maul's Underworld. She later changed her attitude and became to like Grievous again. They are now friends in CIS Armed Forces. Enemies Obi-Wan Kenobi before he continues enslaving Earth.]] Evil Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi is Grievous's greatest rival in time. Grievous wants his rival to change but the villainous Jedi never listens. The only time Obi-Wan actually did something to make Grievous upset, was when he smacked Droop-a-Long Coyote in the face. Jango Fett Jango Fett is one of Grievous's other enemies due to his love of killing Riley Matthews. Jango Fett killed Grievous various times which caused Riley to give to the bounty hunter a beat down. Category:Relationships